


AskFics Set One

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Insanityplays AskFics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sexual implications, Smut, askfics from my tumblr, but heres what i got so far, hurt comfort, ill add any warnings to chapter headings, might add more if anyone sends more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askfics sent in on my <a href="http://insanityplaysfics.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>; Kiss, Cute, Confess, Guardian, Stop (Jealousy), Push, Stop (Anger), Realize, Mourn, Push + Roam, Laugh</p><p>Send me a <s>pairing</s> <b>(Phan)</b> and a prompt and I’ll write a drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _Send me a “Kiss” and I’ll write a drabble about their first kiss_

Their first kiss wasn’t exactly magical. It was actually a fluke, an accident, a painful collision of faces that both refuse to talk about now a days unless they’re really in the mood to tease, and even then, they both blush because it was just so fucking  _embarrassing._

They’d been at the apple store, snapping dorky pictures of themselves because they were both just so damn excited to finally be together, in the flesh, when it happened. They both ducked down close to check out how bad the image had come out, and Phil laughed, turning to face Dan at the same time as Dan turned to face him, pleas on his tongue to delete the horrifying thing, when their heads cracked together, lips sliding against each other with too much force, teeth clacking and noses slamming into each others.

Phil was the first to pull away, eyes wide and startled like that of a deer’s, and he pressed his hand over his lips as if to say he couldn’t believe that had just happened, while Dan grabbed onto his head with a cry of pain because  _fuck_. That  _hurt_. 

Then he realized what had actually happened and he blushed, turning away and busying his hands deleting the first picture they had ever taken together, and they didn’t mention it again.

They were quiet for a while, both too shy and awkward to face the elephant in the room, and then they got right back into the swings of things, Phil nudging Dan’s side and pulling a goofy face.

They don’t call it their first kiss. No, that came later, when they were sat right next to each other on the Manchester Eye, Phil’s thigh warm against Dan’s, and Dan reached over and took Phil’s face in his hands and kissed him, lips soft and warm, and butterflies bloomed deep in both of their tummies, and when Dan pulled away, Phil was smiling.


	2. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Cute” and I’ll write a drabble about something one character finds cute about the other_

Phil will  _never_ admit it, especially not to Dan, but his favorite thing in the world is actually to see Dan mad. 

The way his hands curl up tight into fists, and his eyes draw together in a frown, his dimple popping through even without the indication of a smirk, are some of the cutest things in Phil’s eyes, and he knows it’s  _wrong_ , and he know’s Dan would kill him if he knew, but Phil just can’t help it.

Dan’s voice when it goes high and irritated, and the way his chest heaves make Phil smile, and he’s always forced to hide it, especially when Dan is angry with him, but it’s true. His heart feels a little weak and it’s a little bit like sensory overload, because on the hand one he’s able to register the anger in Dan’s voice, but on the other, all he can feel is his heart melting at how amazingly  _adorable_  Dan looks, like a pouty child who hasn’t got it’s way.

And you can see Phil’s problem, why he can’t tell Dan, because just the idea of being  _cute_  would be annoying enough, but Dan would think Phil wasn’t taking him seriously, and that just wasn’t true at all.

Phil just couldn’t help but look at Dan all riled up and think how badly he wanted to cuddle the younger man, and that in itself would be a problem, because then he’d probably just get hit, and that wouldn’t do at all. 

So Phil just looks at Dan when he’s yelling and tries to hide his smile, nodding along seriously, or, when the anger is directed at him, nodding along understandingly because more than anything, Phil just wants to stop fighting and cuddle up with his boyfriend, whose angry face isn’t very intimadating at all. 


	3. Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a "Confess" and I'll write a drabble about one character confessing to the other_

There’s a little note sitting on the inside of his locker, a tiny folded up little thing with black lettering that seeps through the page, and even though Dan can’t even read it yet, he can feel his heart picking up speed. 

His fingers brush the edges and his breath catches in his throat because he thought these kinds of things only ever happened in movies, and yet here he is, heart beat thudding in his ears.

His fingers are trembling as he unfolds it, glancing around himself eagerly, and when he finally pushes the final fold away, the note unfolds in deep, telling words, and a smile bursts on his face that could make flowers grow.

He has to hold back what would almost certainly be a giggle as he presses his face into his hands, eager to find the culprit but already knowing exactly who it was, and so he just sighs and presses the note into his pocket, and slams his locker door shut.

He makes his way to his next class almost unable to contain himself, and when his eyes catch hold of blue, they both smile, and Dan’s never been so in love.

_I think I’ve been in love with you since we were five, and it’s about time I let you know so that maybe both our dreams can come true_

_Love, Phil_


	4. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Guardian” and I’ll write a drabble about one character swearing to always keep the other safe_

It’s not until Phil finds Dan huddled up in a tiny little ball in the middle of his room that he figures it out, and it’s obviously far too late at that point, but that’s not going to stop Phil from trying.

So he makes his way over to his best friend and pulls him into his arms and holds him tight as he rocks him close to his heart, murmuring sweet words of encouragement and comfort as he goes, hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe, Dan will accept it and let go.

And Dan does, a heart wrenching little dry sob managing to make its way past his lips as he curls up further into Phil’s arms, resting his head against Phil’s chest while tears soak his shirt, and even though Phil can no longer hear him, he knows he’s still sobbing because his chest is still heaving, and all Phil wants to do is make the pain go away.

Except he knows he can’t do that, because he messed up, and he didn’t notice that Dan was slowly falling apart, and maybe Dan wasn’t being physically bullied, but that didn’t change the fact that he was  _still_ being bullied, and Phil hadn’t thought anything of it.

Because they were both bullied and ridiculed, harsh words pounding against their skulls each time they walked down the halls because they were holding hands, and maybe it wasn’t entirely platonic, but it wasn’t really romantic either because neither really knew where they were going with this, but that didn’t matter to anyone else but them, and Phil should have  _known_  how much damage it was doing to Dan’s heart, and he’d missed it. He’d missed all the signs, and he’d never forgive himself for that, but he could at least make it better.

"I’ll protect you, from now," he whispers into the shell of the younger boys ears, and Dan shivers at the touch, finally looking up, and his eyes are red rimmed and puffy and Phil’s heart physically  _aches_  at that pain he see’s shadowed in those eyes.

And then Dan is kissing him, lips pressed to his softly as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and Phil’s kissing him back, just as softly, mouth’s moving together slowly until they finally pull back, and Phil doesn’t know what this makes them or if this changes anything, but it doesn’t matter because Dan is pressing back in for another kiss and mumbling  _it’s not your fault, it’s not your fault_  over and over again into his mouth, and Phil is promising himself that next time he’ll do better. 


	5. Stop (Jealousy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Stop” and I’ll write a drabble about one character calming the other down (from anger, jealously, etc)_
> 
> (I love jealousy fics + tiny warning for **sexual implications** )

Dan isn’t really sure what does it. He know’s he’s a jealous person, but after 5 years, he  _trusts_  Phil, and really, there’s nothing to be getting jealous over, and yet, he can still feel the green eyed monster welling up inside of him as he watches a bunch of girls flirt with his boyfriend across the room.

And really, it’s not their fault. They don’t know he’s taken, and even if they did, they  _are_  kind of drunk, and Dan knows very well what that will do to your mind, especially if your the same kind of drunk that he is, but none of this is stopping Dan from marching right on over there and kicking some female ass.

He’s half way there when he’s waylaid by a very drunk Chris, and he almost wants to scream except now Chris is coming onto him, and Dan can see the anger brewing behind Phil’s eyes.

So he flirts back, like the idiot he is, and lets Chris’ hands wonder a little too low, until Phil is the one marching over and grabbing Dan’s hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Phil demands, and its clear by the tone of his voice that not only is he not drunk, but he also know’s that Dan isn’t either.

"Nothing," Dan simpers back, and he bats his eyelashes because he knows that he can, and damnit, Dan’s still  _mad_ , and he doesn’t even know why. 

Phil sighs, running his fingers through his hair, and when he turns back to glare at Dan, it’s with a little softening around the edges. He pulls Dan close and whispers “Were you jealous?” into the shell of his ear, and Dan can’t help but shiver as he tries to shake his head no in response. 

"I think you were, and you were trying to get me back," Phil continues, running his hands up and down Dan’s sides, and it’s not fair because Phil  _knows_  what that does to him, and yet he’s stilling doing it anyway. _  
_

"But you know what Dan, it’s still not really fair for you to flirt with one of our best friends right in front of me," he continues, breath now soft against Dan’s throat. "And really, you should know better by now," he says as his hands run down Dan’s front, pressing softly against Dan’s growing bulge.

"After all, you know I only have eyes for you," he finishes, and then he’s pulling away with a little smirk on his lips and fuck it  _all_ , Dan grabs hold of his wrist and their gone.


	6. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Push” and I’ll write a drabble about one character pushing the other against a wall and kissing them_
> 
> (warnings for **sexual implications** )

They both knew it was bound to happen anyway, and so when Phil throws the first punch, Dan doges expertly before landing one of his own, and then they’re full on brawling, fingers everywhere as they work to tear each other part.

And really, it’s lucky its late after school and there’s no one around or else they’d both be suspended, because really? Fighting on school property? Not exactly the smartest thing to do, only neither one of them really gives a shit right now. 

They’re too busy getting out their frustration on each other’s faces, and it’s been a long time coming really. The two fight in every single class, to the point where even their teachers are sick of them. They just grind on each others nerves; Dan the sarcastic twat and Phil the insufferable flirt. 

They hate each other, and for the most part they try to avoid each other, but they’d just spent the entire day cooped up in detention together, and it was just too much for either of them to take.

it’s not until Phil’s spitting up blood and they’re both panting that they finally come to a stop.

"Not so pretty now, eh pretty boy?" Dan smirks, wiping his own mouth on his jacket sleeve as he mentally gloats over the bruises he can already see forming on Phil Lester’s stupid face.

"Pretty enough that you still wanna kiss me though, am I right Howell?" Phil quips back, and Dan growls in frustration as he takes a step forward, fists balled at his sides.

"You wish," Dan spits back, and Phil smirks.

"Oh baby, but I do," Phil replies, and his eyes are devilish as he simpers at Dan, and Dan just can’t take it anymore.

In three large strides, Dan’s got Phil pressed up against the wall, fits balled in his shirt as he kisses him, all teeth and no sympathy, and he doesn’t even care that Phil probably hadn’t even meant it, and he can taste blood but it doesn’t even matter because  _fuck_  has Dan wanted to do this for a long time.

He doesn’t expect Phil to kiss back, but the older boy does, and their teeth are slamming into each other’s and Dan thinks he’s officially bleeding too, but his tongue is tied up with Phil’s and nothing else matters because now Phil’s hands are on his skin, skimming up his sides and -

And Phil’s pulling away, panting as he licks at his lips, and then he winks and walks away, and Dan has no idea what that even means until Phil turns to shout at him “Aren’t you coming?” and then he’s scrambling after him because no way in  _hell_  is he giving this chance up.


	7. Stop (Anger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Stop” and I’ll write a drabble about one character calming the other down (from anger, jealously, etc)_
> 
>  
> 
> (I already did one on jealousy, so I figure this one can be about anger + warning for **blood** )

It’s rare for Phil to get angry about anything, and even more so for him to get angry enough that Dan is actually aware of it, but today is one of those days. 

He first becomes aware of it when he hears a loud thump coming from Phil’s bedroom, and he almost ignores it except then it happens again, and it’s not like Phil often puts things together on his own without at least bugging Dan for help first, so Dan knows there must be something wrong.

Hesitantly, he makes his way into his boyfriend’s bedroom, and he’s surprised to say the least to see Phil hand’s buried in his hair, pulling so hard Dan _knows_  it must hurt, with the pieces of an antique his father once gave him shattered all around him.

"Phil?" Dan calls quietly, hesitant as if unwilling to startle a wild animal, and it’s almost as if Phil  _is_  a wild animal in this moment, because Dan doesn’t know what could have made Phil  _this_  mad. “Are you okay?” he asks, and his voice is timid like he’s expecting Phil to blow up on him.

But Phil doesn’t respond, at least not directly. With a strangled growl, he grabs at a piece of broken glass at his feet and launches it at the wall. Dan’s less concerned about the sizeable dent it leaves behind, and more concerned with the way Phil’s fingers are bleeding everywhere, and he has to hold back a gasp at the amount of blood there is just from a tiny scratch until he realizes it might not be so tiny after all. 

"Phil?" Dan calls again, only this time he’s even more frightened and worried because he has to get Phil to the hospital right now, if the gaping wound he’s now very aware of is any indication to go by. "Phil I know you can’t really feel it right now, but we need to get that cut tied up pretty quickly before you bleed to death," he half teases, but it’s enough for Phil to at least look down and notice what he’s done to his hand.

With a weak laugh Phil growls “Goddamnit,” and scrambles to his feet. Dan has to take a moment to be grateful that Phil is still wearing shoes, or he doesn’t know what he’d do. 

"Phil come on, come here," he calls, and Phil looks at him, eyes suddenly filled with tears, and Dan doesn’t know if they’re out of pain or anger, but it doesn’t matter because Phil is walking over to him and Dan is pulling him into his arms, and Phil is crying, shudders running up and down his spine that Dan can’t end.

"It’s going to be okay, whatever it is," Dan mumbles, and Phil just nods because he knows Dan’s right.


	8. Realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Realize” and I’ll write a drabble about one character realizing they love the other_

It’s an innocuous enough moment when it happens, when Dan realizes that his feelings are definitely more than platonic, but it’s like a punch to the gut none the less. 

It’s nothing really. They’re just in the lounge, sharing opposite ends of the couch as they browse their lives away on tumblr, occasionally catching each other’s attention to share a post or two, and then its back to browsing alone.

Dan’s got his headphones on, turned down low so he can hear every sound that comes from Phil, whether it be a laugh or a call of his name, and it’s not until he glances over and see’s the happy little smirk on Phil’s face that Dan realizes exactly why he’s done that; why he always plays his music quiet enough when Phil’s around that he’ll be able to hear every single sound he makes; why Dan’s willing to spend the day in the lounge, or in the office, or in Phil’s rooms, so long as Phil is right there beside him.

And his heart is thudding in his ears and his eyes are wide in realization and he knows that he’s staring, but he doesn’t even care, because Phil isn’t looking at him anyway. 

And it’s nothing really, because somehow Dan kind of knew all along, and he knows that if he were to shuffle over right now and sit next to Phil and rest his head on his shoulder, nothing would change. He knows that if he took Phil’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers together, it wouldn’t even matter because nothing would change.

Because they’ve always kind of just been together, and it’s taken Dan 4 years to realize that, but it doesn’t even matter.

So he shuffles over and he rests his head on Phil’s shoulder and Phil wraps his arm around him, and that’s how they stay for the rest of the night.


	9. Mourn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Mourn” and I’ll write a drabble about one character mourning the death of the other_
> 
> (honestly, I should have been expecting this + warnings for **major character death** )

It’s over in a minute. Dan doesn’t even have time to blink before Phil’s gone.

His heart has stopped beating, and his eyes are glassy and dead, and even though Dan knows,  _knows_  that Phil’s gone, he still can’t help but grab his hand and scream his name and beg,  _BEG_  for Phil to come back.

"Phil,  _Phil_ , come back to me goddamnit,  _COME BACK!”_ he screams, and the whole hospital is staring at him now. The nurses had run in, but they aren’t moving now. Their hands are at their sides, and one of them is even crying, and Dan knows its because Phil has been in here for months, sitting on his death bed, and they all know Dan by name. 

But he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about them or the other patients, he just cares about Phil and the fact that Phil isn’t responding, that Phil is dead, and he can’t be,  _he can’t be he was just alive SECONDS AGO_  and Dan is crying and no one is willing to look at him, and it doesn’t even matter because he’s got his face in his hands and he’s sobbing.

He’s sobbing and he’s screaming Phil’s name and  _he wasn’t ready goddamnit,_ "We weren’t  _READY!”_


	10. Push + Roam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Push” and I’ll write a drabble about one character pushing the other against a wall and kissing them_
> 
> _Send me a “Roam” and I’ll write a drabble about one character touching the other all over_
> 
> (I’m sorry sweet anon, I just didn’t know how to write this one, but it’s finally arrived + **smut**. I apologize in advance because all I seem able to write at the moment is angry sex.)

It happens before Dan even has the chance to blink. One minute, Phil is in his face, fists clenched in anger as they scream at each other, and the next, Phil has him pressed up against a wall, teeth sharp as they press into Dan’s lips. 

"You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this," Phil mumbles into the kiss, and Dan can only grown in response, because he hadn’t even realized just how much  _he’d_  wanted this until Phil’s lips were on his own.

"How long I’ve wanted to touch you  _all over_ ,” he continues, lips trailing across Dan’s cheek until his breath is hot against his ear. “How long I’ve wanted to make you  _mine_ ,” he hisses.

"Then do it," Dan spits in response, and he doesn’t even know what’s come over him. All he knows it that he  _wants_  this. Phil, for his part, obliges, slamming Dan further up the wall, grinding his hips into the younger’s as he allows his hands to wonder. 

And wonder they do, caressing up Dan’s covered calves and over his thighs, completely bypassing his crotch area to wonder up further, taking Dan’s shirt off as he goes. His lips are hot against Dan’s clavicle, hands warm as they press against his skin, and Dan can’t figure out why they’ve never done this before.

"Fuck,  _Phil_ ,” he whines when Phil bites into a nipple, and he roll his hips upwards as Phil starts to let him go, hands busy with his belt. “Hurry up and  _touch me!”_

 _“_ Will do,” Phil replies, a smirk on his lips as he finally manages to shimmy Dan out of his trousers, hands immediately back on his skin, pressing into the tanned skin of his thighs before wondering upwards.

But he still doesn’t touch the one spot where Dan is desperate to be touched, so Dan wraps his legs around Phil’s thighs and grinds into his still clothed form while Phil plants kisses all over his neck, hands busy caressing his arms, and his chest, peppering tiny fingerprints into his stomach.

“ _Please_ , Phil,” Dan whines, and Phil finally looks up at him, and his eyes are no longer angry. They’re sad, and they’re scared.

"I’m afraid this is going to be the only time," he whispers, and Dan finally stops squirming in his hold. "I’m afraid this is the only time I’ll ever get to touch you, and so I have to touch it all."

"I promise you Phil, this is not going to be the only time," Dan responds, and he lets himself fall so he’s standing on his own two feet, and then he brings Phil’s hands into his own.

"Touch me," he says, and presses Phil’s hands to his crotch as he leans slightly down to kiss him.

"Okay," Phil says, and they continue


	11. Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _send me and I’ll write a drabble about one character thinking about the other’s specific whatever)_
> 
> _Send me a “Laugh”_

Honestly, one of Dan’s ultimate favorite things about Phil has always been his laugh, since the very first day he stumbled upon AmazingPhil on YouTube. 

And one of his favorite things about it is the way in which Phil’s mouth can’t contain his tongue. One minute there was this adorably gummy smile, and the next, Phil’s tongue was poking out between his teeth and little hiccuping sounds were coming from his lungs.

It was the most beautiful sound Dan had ever heard, and he knew in that moment when he’d first heard it, first seen it, that he was in love. 


	12. Challenge for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Sleep” and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching the other sleep_
> 
> _Send me a “Tickle” and I’ll write a drabble about character discovering the other is ticklish_
> 
> _Send me a “Realize” and I’ll write a drabble about one character realizing they love the other_
> 
> _Send me a “Hold” and I’ll write a drabble about one character just wanting to hug the other_
> 
> (HOLY SHIT, but the hardest part is tickle)

He’s had a nightmare, the backs of his eyelids stained with images he’d rather never see, and that’s why he does it. He’s not a creeper, honest, he just doesn’t want to be alone, and it’s not his fault Phil’s asleep by the time he walks into his room.

Dan doesn’t want to wake him up, that’s all. He doesn’t want to be alone but he can’t wake Phil up either. He swears he hadn’t intended to come into Phil’s room and stare at him as he sleeps, but here he is. 

And Phil’s such a cute sleeper; breath’s puffing against his arm, eyelids fluttering as he dreams, one armed wrapped around his pillow, mouth open. It’s adorable, so who can blame Dan for wanting to stare?

He swears there’s nothing more to it, only that’s when he realizes that’s kind of a lie. There’s so much more there that he never wanted to think about and consider, and yet here he is, watching his best friend sleep because he had a nightmare and he finds Phil sleeping too cute to wake him up. 

Then he hears it, a tiny little sound “Dan…” Phil mumbles, and it’s over. It’s done. Dan’s so in love and there’s no denying it as he gets up and gives in to his urges, pressing close to his best friend and wrapping him up in his arms just because he wants to hold him. 

Phil mumbles and shifts in his hold, but otherwise he doesn’t wake up, and Dan’s left there thinking about his feelings and how badly he’s wanted to kiss Phil for  _months_ , and it doesn’t even matter. It doesn’t even matter because Phil’s his best friend and he could be content with that for the rest of his life and it wouldn’t even matter.

So he holds Phil close, and when his best friend starts to stir, he grins to himself and presses his fingers into his sides and starts to tickle him, laughing in glee at the sound of surprised shrieks that come from Phil as the elder starts to wake up, and Dan decides that he’ll tell Phil tomorrow. 

He promises himself that he’ll tell Phil tomorrow, but for now, Dan just wants to lay wrapped in his arms as Phil rolls them over and retaliates, confused and dilated but happy eyes peering into Dan’s soul.


	13. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Cute” and I’ll write a drabble about something one character finds cute about the other_
> 
> (Cheers for another cute but the opposite way ‘round :D. I’m still getting used to this new keyboard, forgive me for stupid typos)

Dan will always look at Phil and notice the tiny little freckle on the side of his face; not because it bothers him, but because he finds it endearing. It’s a beauty mark of sorts, one of the many few littering his face, and one of the many million littering his skin, and yet it’s Dan’s favorite.

It’s special somehow, kind of similar to Dan’s dimple, only better, because Dan’s dimple is a broken muscle and Phil’s freckle is a literal kiss from the sun.

It makes him a little bit annoyed when Ariana Grande notices it as well and adds it to her blindfolded portrait of Phil, because it’s special to Dan. It’s supposed to be just his.

And yet, at the same time Dan can’t help but be happy at the fact that he’s not the only one noticing the sun spot enhancing Phil’s features, and he can tell by the lovely little smile on Ariana’s face that she finds it kind of endearing too. 

It’s a bit grating that now that she’s pointed it out, all of their fans will act like they’d always noticed it too, and Dan’s know they haven’t because it’s never in any of the fics he’s seen in written, even though his dimple is in every single one of them.

It doesn’t matter though, because Dan has always noticed it, from the very first day, and at the end of the day, he’s the one who gets to press a little kiss to the soft spot, and that’s all that really matters in the end.


	14. Challenge 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Realize” and I’ll write a drabble about one character realizing they love the other_
> 
> _Send me a “Guardian” and I’ll write a drabble about one character swearing to always keep the other safe_
> 
> _Send me a “Confess” and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing to the other_
> 
> _Send me a “Kiss” and I’ll write a drabble about their first kiss_
> 
> _Send me a “Mourn” and I’ll write a drabble about one character mourning the death of the other_
> 
> (I’m assuming since you sent them all together and they’re all one’s I’ve already done individually, you want one including all of these. And all I have to say is why in the _world_ do you want something _that_ tragic. I’ll write it though, because it’s kind of brilliant and because you asked for it. If you meant you wanted me to do all of these separately again, please re-send each word as a separate ask, thanks! + **Major Character Death** )

It was an accident. Dan had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Phil know’s, he  _know’s_ , the driver never meant for it to happen, but he’s still mad.

He’s still mad because it’s literally the only thing keeping him going as he sits at Dan’s bedside while his best friend sits in a coma. They don’t know  _if_ or _when_  he’ll ever wake up, and it’s the anger that’s keeping Phil from falling apart because the only other thing left to focus on right now is his grief, and he can’t do that.

It’s the fact that Dan’s heart is still beating, loud and clear and steady over the heart monitor, that finally forces Phil to realize his feelings.

And maybe it’s not really a realization, but more a coming to terms, because some part of Phil had always known. Of course he’d always known, but why in the world would he ever admit it to himself, let alone Dan, if it could mean the end of their friendship?

So Phil clutches Dan’s still warm hand in his own and keeps himself going through the anger still coursing through his veins.

"I swear Dan, if you make it out of this alive, I will never leave your side again. Just please, please goddamnit  _wake up,”_ Phil growls, and it’s only the appearance of the nurse right at that moment that prevents him from getting up and throwing his fucking chair, because he just wants his best friend back.

"It’s alright honey, talking helps," the nurse says as she takes Dan’s vital signs, and Phil spares her a small smile but doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t think he can. There’s a lump in his throat that’s threatening to take over, and Phil’s just there focusing on his rage.

When she’s gone, Phil bends over Dan’s hand and starts talking again. “I swear Dan, I will keep you safe from now on. Please, you just have to wake up, for me, for  _Phil_ , your best friend, remember? And I know I’ve been shitty in the past, but I swear on your mother’s  _life_ , that I will take care of you for the rest of your life if you’ll just  _wake up_ ,” Phil pleads, and there’s a sob in his voice that he’s trying so hard to hold back, and tears are streaking uncontrollably down his cheeks.

It’s while he’s bowed over Dan’s hand, crying, that the heart monitor flat lines, and Phil jolts up with a loud sob as he stares at his friend.

"Dan?  _DAN!?”_  Phil screams, over turning his chair as he stands, and then their are nurses running in and then a doctor and someone is pushing Phil out of the room, and his hands are over his mouth and his brow is furrowed in pain and all Phil can think is “ _he’s dead, Dan’s dead.”_

_—_

They let him back in the room after they’ve called time of death, and offer to call Dan’s parents for him. Phil just nods, unseeing as he makes his way back to Dan’s side. He sits down numbly, and takes Dan’s hand into his, and then the crying starts up again. 

Phil’s anger comes back with a vengeance, but it quickly fades to fear, and then hurt, and then grief. 

"I love you," Phil finally says, but it’s on the tail end of a sob as  he stands up and presses his lips to Dan’s cold ones for the first, and the last time.


	15. Challenge 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Cute” and I’ll write a drabble about something one character finds cute about the other_
> 
> _Send me a “Peace” and I’ll write a drabble about them spending a quiet moment together_
> 
> _Send me a “Tickle” and I’ll write a drabble about character discovering the other is ticklish_
> 
> (For **Wolvesgomoomoo** : Bringing back the fluff for you ^.^ Thank you dear, you are a sweetheart <3 Oh hey look, it’s also 2009!Phan)

They’re spending the day together, the first of many. They don’t see each other often, but now that Dan has moved to Manchester for Uni, they’ll have the chance to see each other much more.

They’re sat on Phil’s tiny couch, sharing space and breath as they kiss each other, lips molding together perfectly in sync. Dan’s lips are soft but chapped, and Phil can feel them scratching against his, but he doesn’t care.

In fact, Phil loves Dan’s lips. They’re soft, and cute, and the best sounds come from between them. If he could, he’d spend every minute of every day kissing them, but for now, he pulls away and tucks Dan under his arm to cuddle him.

Wall-E plays on Phil’s laptop screen, and they’re quiet and content, feeling peaceful for the first time in a long time. Phil drops his head to kiss Dan’s, and the younger boy looks up at him with a shy smile that Phil will never get over. As Dan looks away, Phil continues to stare at his lips, and all he can think about is just how cute they are.

"What are you staring at?" Dan asks suddenly, and Phil jumps slightly.

"Nothing," he replies promptly, but Dan’s eyes are narrowed, and Phil know’s he’s not going to let it go until he figures it out.

Dan’s face lights up. “You were staring at my lips, weren’t you? You know, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask,” he says quietly, breath now whispering against Phil’s lips.

"Nah, I’d rather…try this," Phil says in response, and suddenly his hands are on Dan’s sides and he’s trying his hardest to tickle the younger boy. Dan’s eyes go wide in surprise, and then his face scrunches up like he’s trying to hide, and then he’s howling in laughter, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"NO! Stop!  _Phil!”_  he squeals, but Phil doesn’t stop, because now that he’s found out that Dan is definitely ticklish, he’s changed his mind about what he finds cutest about him.

The way his lips curve when he’s laughing is definitely Phil’s new favorite thing.


	16. Challenge 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Send me a “Hush” and I’ll write a drabble about one character comforting the other (from fear or grief)_
> 
> _Send me a “Peace” and I’ll write a drabble about them spending a quiet moment together_
> 
> _Send me a “Realize” and I’ll write a drabble about one character realizing they love the other_
> 
> _Send me a “Confess” and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing to the other_
> 
> _Send me a “Kiss” and I’ll write a drabble about their first kiss_
> 
> (I’m liking your guys creativity and the challenge, and you clearly wanted more fluff but, well, this one got away from me a little bit, so have a little of both.)

Phil’s usually the strong one. He’s the one Dan’s always been able to go to when he’s down, or upset about something; the one who Dan can lean on when the world becomes too much.

Phil’s the strong one; the one who never lets anything bother him, and the one Dan aspires to be. 

So to find Phil broken hearted in the lounge is something Dan never expects to see, and yet there he is. 

"Phil?" Dan calls hesitantly. "What’s wrong?" he asks. 

Phil just shakes his head, and doesn’t respond, so Dan makes his way to his best friend’s side and wraps him up in his arms the way Phil always does for him. Phil lets him, turning in his arms and burying his face in his shirt, sniffling ever so softly.

"Thanks," he mumbles, but he doesn’t say any thing else, and they sit in silence, Phil occasionally sniffling but otherwise making no noise at all.

All Dan’s able to think about is Phil hurting, and what might be wrong, and how he can make it better. He suddenly understand’s what it must be like for Phil every time he’s in Dan’s situation, and all of the little things Phil makes sure to do for him suddenly make sense.

When your best friend is in pain like this, wouldn’t anyone do anything to make it better?

There’s a tiny voice in the back of his mind that tells him it’s about more than that, but he ignores it, just like always, and focuses on comforting his best friend.

About an hour later, Phil finally speaks up. “My dad died last night…” he whispers, and Dan can’t help but stiffen in his arms. There’s a lump forming in his throat but he’s trying everything he can to keep from crying, because this isn’t about him. It’s about Phil’s grief, and there is no way in  _hell_  he’s making this about him.

"I’m so sorry Phil," he mumbles, and pulls Phil in tighter to him, letting the tears fall because there’s no stopping them.

"Oh bear, please don’t cry," Phil says when he notices, and tries to pull away, but Dan won’t let him because he promised, he  _promised_  he wouldn’t make this about him.

"No, it’s okay, I’m fine," Dan tries to say, but his voice is small and Phil is stronger than him, moving out of Dan’s grasp to take his face in his hands. 

"It’s okay to cry Dan," Phil says, and Dan can barley stand it, because he’s supposed to be the one comforting Phil right now, not the other way around. These are the things he should be telling Phil, and it’s Phil’s dad, not his, but it doesn’t matter.

It doesn’t matter because Phil’s pain is Dan’s pain, and that’s when Dan finally understands.

Within the next second, he’s got his lips pressed to Phil’s, and both of their faces are cold and wet, and their mouth’s taste like tears, but Dan doesn’t care. Dan doesn’t care because there’s this subtle push back like Phil’s kissing back, and that’s all that matters.

When he pulls away, he realizes his eyes have closed, and he opens them shyly to look at Phil.

"I love you, and I am so…so sorry," he manages, but Phil just smiles a sad little smile.

"Love you too bear…always have, always will," he mumbles back, and then he buries his face back into Dan’s shoulder and lets himself cry while Dan rubs his back.


End file.
